User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 Okie dokie Thank you :D Owl RPs Glad you enjoyed them. I look forward to reading them too...probably won't happen for a couple days though. I know it's a bit late, but I hope you've had great holidays. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 05:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan! I need to post with Elle at the Hospital...I honestly have no clue what to do with her. I guess she'll have to make the IC decision based on what she's offered. I do look forward to her and Faith moving in...I should probably start looking for rooms for her. If you wanted to look for apartment pics for them, that would be cool. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 06:08, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Owl for Faith So, I forgot... But, I was going to ask if you'd like to roleplay, earlier? Also, Jenelle is infected now, as you probably know, because you're in charge of the expansion, but that's not the point, so I would like to use her, but it's up to you? So, I can post from my phone, but I can't get onto chat?? I'm still letting you pick whoever though, because I suck with picking, so. :) Continuation If she tracks them down herself. Don't you think the Parade would have some allies? Or, more likely, her father would have old allies needing to repay some favors? She's his biological daughter - it's the least they could do. And it'd just be to track the killers down... after that, she'll have probably used all the favors up (shrug) If other wizards do that bit - she technically wouldn't be doing magic, and even if she did in a case of emergency, she's around other wizards and could be mistaken for them doing the magic rather than her. And for the duel... again, the location would be unknown to the ministry - plus it'd be in Germany (the only thing that could possibly be known for her location), and even then it would fall under the German ministry and not the british. Sand Won't Do Me Any Good As I'm on my phone, but give me thirty minutes, and I should be on the iPad, ready for chat? :/ Sorry It was like 10 o' clock for me :P I fixed it. I can't update the blog post because I'm only a Rollback I think... but I owled Jay and Fangirl "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 11:48, January 5, 2016 (UTC) "Let your dreams take flight and your heart ignite" Believe, Shawn Mendes Posted in Orla's room and bc im a forgetful lil shizzam, pls do remind me about talking to you about a relic idea xD knthxbaiiii Dates? I think we lost a week somewhere...I'm not sure how it happened. Anyway, I think we're going to need 4 weeks of summer (when normally there should be three) so that students start back right around Sep 1st like it should be (Jan 25th OOC). Carriages open on the 18th OOC, etc. I was trying to do Melinda's journals and since school doesn't get out until June 1st it's an issue since OOC right now we're only a couple days into June, but classes ended over a week ago OOC (A month IC supposedly?). Anyway...like I said we can fix it going forward with 4 weeks of summer and I'll just be creative with my dates in Melinda's journals. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:38, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Hospital So...St. Mungos seems to be getting a bit busy (we knew it would). Right now you and Carn seem to be handling the majority like normal...but if you want me to take patients with Emily or Seraph, please let me know. With people posting on the main page, you or one of the event team could always post as GM and assign a RP to a specific healer to be RPed with. Just thoughts...but seriously let me know if Seraph needs to come out of her Basement. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:52, January 6, 2016 (UTC) RPs Well...We could work on the Apartment for Faith and Elle, even thought they aren't moving in quite yet. Melinda won't know to stay away from Willa, and Willa won't mention anything or stop her...so if you wanted to RP Melinda and Charity we could. With Elle getting ready to move out, Elle and Aydan might be interesting. Have any final pranks planned for Elle? :P Emily hasn't been doing much RPing lately, though I don't know who to RP her with. I'm also up for any other suggestions. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:30, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Expansion Question If someone with the disease gets the cure...are they cured, or is the current cure ineffective against the disease? I remember reading that somewhere...but I can't seem to find it in your blogs? If that's the case, will the current treatment help with any of the symptoms...or is it completely ineffective? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:29, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! I thought that was the case, and as I said I seem to remember reading it in one of your blog or somewhere...but I couldn't find it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:32, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Right....that must have been it. It'll be useful to know now that people are getting the cure with how to RP their characters. Anyway, thanks again! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:35, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Archive Markers There are a lot of them here and I don't want to go through all of them, and I think Omnia archived in the wrong place...and I don't know. :/ Oh. Look. A Faulty Memory...There. Do You See It? OMG. I FORGOT. DYING. SORRY FAITH. SORRY. Seriously, I can't believe I didn't remember though, at all. I roleplay Mark, for goodness sake. >.< No, and it's fine I put it, but I, as a being, as a roleplayer, completely forgot, and I probably would have mentioned it still, if I remembered, just not right then, but I forgot, completely. :P Arghhh Eos 2.0! OMG I didn't even really think about that. Nooo it's scary at how much they've grown. They were just tiny babies a few years ago :'( Ahhh and Carmas babies too, noooooo. How is this happening? I'm scared! xD :/ In all seriousness though, we probably do need to talk about what Carmas are doing xD And yeah, I agree that we probably need to update those kids' pages xD I have to admit that I shamefully couldn't remember a lot about what we'd planned for kids, so after reading it through I went to check when we made the pages and realized why I couldn't remember...because we planned them over a year OOC ago!! How old were Carmas back then? xD Anyway, yeah.... *calms down* xD ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:17, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Owl Golf courses in America take up as much land space as Rhode Island and Delaware combined. It's fine. Posted at St. Mungo's with her. ^^ 03:22, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Medium Sea Green So, I've noticed Henry is an INTJ, and I squealed, because YAS PRETTY MUCH HOMOSEXUAL INTJ CINNAMON ROLLS FTW. (Also, I was on chat moments before you were, and it kept glitching out, which is why I'm not on it, by the way.) New Hampshire is the only U.S. state that does not lawfully require drivers to wear safety belts while operating a motor vehicle. Your owl made me laugh, in like a really good way. XD Glad to know my weird headers have made a dream come true. You're welcome~ c: 06:20, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey~ Hey CK! So, I was wondering if we could rp Tess going to the Hospital (cause I'm just going to say that the medicine she got from Cam isn't working)? Engineers are working on a tiny eye implant that can continuously monitor internal optic pressure, the main risk factor for glaucoma, and send the information to a smart phone. Typing this in a hurry, because I need to get off the comp fast, but it just occurred to me.... would the hospital be contacting those who were infected and came to get medicine, but haven't come in again (since they haven't reached stage 3 yet)? Like "better safe than sorry", or would that not be happening, and this is me getting my hospital procedures wrong and my imagination being overactive? xD 03:37, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:Auror response k 04:38, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Posting On her office. RPing I figured at some point Charity would put it together and realize Melinda needs to come in...but that and/or Ash visiting should probably come tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:10, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :Just out of curiosity, are the healers allowed to leave and go home, even working around this, or is the hospital now quarantined? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:19, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Ok just checking. I suppose at some point it might get there. At some point it might help the healers to have a quick "staff meeting" or something to make sure everyone's on the same page...at least it'd help me. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:23, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Dane's The Dane's don't really have...parents, but Elle would send a letter home to let them know she was in there for now. I'll send one to Faith tomorrow, but Aydan would find out sooner rather than later too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:25, January 10, 2016 (UTC) For Aydan ::: Hospital Sorry for the healers thing, but my thinking was if people needed to call a healer they'd have one on each floor to help with whatever they needed, and it would help those of us RPing healers to have specific RPs to watch and everything instead of trying to track every floor. Healers could still post wherever...but it was more for the RPs that just need to mention the healer or whatever. Anyway, sorry for the confusion...one of these days I'll learn to ask first. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:56, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah...that makes sense. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:01, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Owl for Faith RP Since apparently you don't have enough RPs :P, Faith could always visit Melinda while she's still at home and sick (if you think she would). If not, or if you don't have the time/bandwidth today that's fine too since Melinda will probably be at the Hospital soon too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:11, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Nothing specifically comes to mind. I'm off work in about 20 mins, and I may or may not have time at home tonight, but we can always do something tomorrow. Do you have any ideas? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:46, January 11, 2016 (UTC) PS. Ash may also end up staying with Melinda since due to the timing he now has the first stage. It depends on if Cam catches it or not. Melinda's specifically been NOT owling Mal since she asked her not to. If she's sick...Melinda's going to plead with her to come get treated. Melinda and Hope would be interesting, though Melinda's not in great shape. Still...with the potions she could probably manage it. Since Regan's at Lil Bundles, Hope could ask Ferlen if he could take her for a few days, or even start staying at their house...and he'd be glad to let her, and we could do more Rose/Regan. Alden/Arthur is also fine, I'll just need to create a bubble. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:53, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Either or. An owl from Hope would be fine...he'd pick up Regan when he got Rose from Lil Bundles, get some of her things from Hope's house...clothes, some toys, etc, and take her to his house. If you want to RP it out we can, but a simple owl would suffice if you'd rather just skip to the RP with Rose and Regan (and maybe Ferlen). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:57, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Quick Question It's 10 to a floor, right? Well, do you think Jenelle could convince them to move her elsewhere, especially with her sisters being elsewhere? :P Yeah, that makes sense. :) Alright, thanks. :D Ah! I had this feeling I'd forgotten something! Thanks Ck! I'll get right on that! Owls Mal? So...did you decide what to do with Mal? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:32, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :Then I think I'll have Ash go in now so he can be on the same floor as Melinda since Mal won't get to be. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:36, January 12, 2016 (UTC) For Aydan ::: Hey Alessa's going to take Aspirin and Wolfram, when they appear, and then that's it for today. Unless she's needed, of course. Just thought I should let you know beforehand. When dragonflies mate, their tails form a heart. Posted with Asia at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries :3 00:45, January 13, 2016 (UTC) For Aydan ::: "Aposiopesis" is the official name of the rhetorical style in which you deliberately fail to complete a sentence. ("Why you…") Glad I wasn't the only* one who did :D 06:28, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Owls }} Bradley Carter He's approved! Sorry! Sorry...I just realized I removed your post somehow...you can change it back to Hope if you'd like. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:21, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Can we RP Alec's last breaths? I knew he was going to die, though not sure how and this gave me the perfect chance. And his daughter's in currently as well, dropping off Nikki. So? Question Do you want to leave his name on the second floor list, or open it up for someone else? Either way I was going to start a list in the morgue of those who have died. You might also consider outlining those who have died in your blog in red so they stand out...though I can do it if you like. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:01, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Disease Drama... ...because there isn't enough already, what we REALLY need is someone in the Holding Cells getting infected and the Healers and aurors fighting (not literally) about if they should be released to be treated/quarantined or not. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:12, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Message for Hope Owls }} Ayy It's your post, by the way. :D Coraline So, Ellie hasn't gotten back to me, and I don't know what's happening? Coraline should be at St. Mungo's, before she hits Stage 4 (or, else, realistically, she would die), but Teddy is supposed to be taking her, so I don't know what I should do? :/ Alright, I'll post tomorrow, then. :P Also, *points at your box of sand*. Owl '' ---- OOC:Do you want to RP the unicorn hair thing, or can we just assume it happened? It doesn't have to have any actual affect on the antidote...or it could...whatever.}} For Aydan :::